onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Fight Together
"Fight Together" is the 14th opening of the ''One Piece'' anime and the last opening in the first half of the series. Opening The song opens with quick shots of Gol D. Roger, Shanks, a young Luffy after he receives Shanks' hat and the present day Luffy. We then see the Thousand Sunny sailing across a world map as silhouettes of the crew appearing walking on the bottom of the screen (First Luffy, then Chopper, Brook, Usopp, Nami, Robin, Zoro, Sanji and finally Franky) as the song's first beats begins. After awhile the Sunny suddenly blasts off, the wave transitions to the next scene. We see the Sunny all in its lonesome on the Sabaody Archipelago as the title screen comes up. Cut to the straw hat on a rock, quick scenes from the Marineford Arc are imposed on it in lieu with the lyrics. Then to Luffy looking at the straw hat as the wind blows his back to the camera, followed by a closer shot of this before he look at his Vivre Card. The camera then does a quick zoom from him into the sky. Cut to Zoro on Kuraigana Island deflecting projectiles with his swords, then to Nami on Weatheria using a Wind Knot. A fat Usopp on Boin Archipelago shooting things with his Kabuto. The zoom in on his eye transitions to Chopper reading in one of the Torino Kingdom's libraries. Brook swirling with musical notes on Namakura Island. Robin at Tequila Wolf, Franky in one of Vegapunk's labs on Karakuri. And finally Sanji performing a Diable Jambe attack in the Kamabakka Kingdom. It then goes to the childhood Ace running through the forest along with Sabo and a young Luffy following after them. They run toward a sunset before Luffy jumps at them and knocks all three to the ground. An overhead shot of three as they lay on the grass, Ace and Sabo are annoyed at first but they start laughing with Luffy. Then to the three looking out onto the ocean. Ace says something to make Luffy yell at him while Sabo just laughs. We briefly cut to the Straw Hats Jolly Roger before showing past clips of Luffy and one of the Straw Hats: Zoro pledging his loyalty to Luffy while holding off some Marines at Shell Town, as well as Zoro pledging never to lose again after being defeated by Mihawk. Luffy inviting Usopp to join his crew which Usopp gladly accepts (with Luffy shouting at him for saying he was the captain) as well as Usopp encouraging Luffy to get back up again after he was temporarily beaten by Rob Lucci. Sanji and Zeff talking to each other as well as Sanji happily telling Luffy about the All Blue. Luffy putting his hat on Nami after she was betrayed by Arlong and him shouting that they're friends as she cries. Luffy trying to eat Chopper and later yelling for him to join his crew. The Straw Hats standing on the courthouse of Enies Lobby making their declaration of war on the World Government to save Robin, who yells her wish to live after seeing this. Franky thanking the Straw Hats after the Enies Lobby battle and Luffy waving Franky's swim briefs in the air inviting him to join the Straw Hats. And quick scenes of the adventure in Thriller Bark ending with Luffy telling Brook about Laboon as he plays piano. We then go back to Luffy looking at the straw hat on the rock as the sunlight comes in. The spirit of Ace appears behind Luffy and pushes him forward, smiling reassuringly at Luffy before he disappears. Luffy stares at the spot for a moment before going to the straw hat and putting it on, smiling. It cuts to him walking on a path as image of the Straw Hats scroll through, after Robin's image Luffy starts running before it cuts to him running to his crew and the Thousand Sunny before the crew and he jumps into the air. A quick cut of Luffy smiling is seen as he jumps and a still image of the crew (with Luffy wearing a captain's coat) heading for the Sunny as the song ends. Lyrics |} Full Version |} Trivia This intro had many allusions to the entire One Piece storyline * In the scene where Luffy is walking/running back to the Thousand Sunny, as it shows the remaining Straw Hat Pirates, their poses reflect (except Nami) how they appeared during Luffy's exclamation that he still had his crew during the Post-War Arc. * Important storyline moments flash on the screen briefly throughout the introduction showing major events during the Marineford War. * When Luffy, Ace, and Sabo are looking out to the distance, the outline of the ship is similar to that of the Red Force, the ship of the Red Hair Pirates. * At the end, Luffy wears a long red captain's coat similar to that of the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger and similar to what he was drawn wearing on the cover of volume 3 of the manga. He also raises his left arm, the same arm used to show his friendship to Vivi. Also, all the Straw Hat Pirates, except Nami appears wearing their clothes when they were first introduced. *When Ace pushes Luffy during the introduction, it is similar to how in the anime Bell-mère's "spirit" had pushed Nami during the final episodes of the Arlong Park Arc. *The new texture and drawing of Luffy's straw hat started in this opening. Site Navigation fr:Fight Together it:Fight together pl:Fight Together Category:One Piece Openings